An electronic display is an output (e.g., of a computing device) that enables presentation of content. An electronic display can present a message and/or information via content, such as images, text, video (e.g., an image stream or series of images), etc. The electronic display may convert data (e.g., image data, text data, video data, and/or the like) into the presented content in order provide the message and/or the information represented by the content. The electronic display may be positioned in various locations to permit targets to consume the information.